Trevor "Mortis" Sharp
Summary Trevor Sharp was a standard boy living in Canada. He was an assistant manager for a gothic store known as "The Dead Shop". On his way home, he was walking and saw a kid playing ball in the street. He was going to ignore it until he heard a car was honking it's horn. Trevor ran into the street and shoved the kid out of the way. Trevor was hit by the car and was dead on sight by the time medics arrived. A week after he was buried, He was revived by a necromancer as a ghost. He was given the name "Mortis" He was about to be charmed into fighting for the necromancer. Disgusted that someone would play with souls, Mortis stepped into the necromancer's body and dug up the corpse which was still in decent condition. After digging up his corpse, he committed suicide in the necromancer's body and since he was already dead, Mortis just stepped out of the corpse and went into his own corpse, bringing it back to life as long as he stayed within it. He was now pale, his eyes were purple and he smelt like decaying flesh. He dived into a portal where his grave was and went to the other side. A world where the super natural lived with humans. Due to being undead, he was forced to going to a supernatural school where he is a C-class student. Due to being an exchange student, he has no friends. He occasionally skips classes and goes back to his world where he meets with his girlfriend, Kira who fully supports Mortis as a zombie. Powers and Stats Mortis: '(More-tis) is a protagonist within Demon Hunters 'Tier: 8-B Name: Trevor "Mortis" Sharp Origin: Demon Hunters Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Reanimated corpse Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Curse control, Can possess bodies by stepping into them in his ghost form, Can control one's mind from a distance, Regeneration (Low-mid), Immortality (Type 7), Curse manipulation, Necromancy. 'Attack Potency: City Block Level Speed: At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street Level Stamina: '''Limitless due to being dead '''Range: '''Close to Mid-Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Intelligence: '''Has extensive knowledge of Human life but knows the basics of being a supernatural. '''Weaknesses: '''Limb loss | Decapitation | Holy Water | Holy Magic Fighting Style In life, Mortis was practicing Elemental arts, but since death, he now has access to dark magic, Poison Magic and curse infliction. Due to practicing magic when he was alive, he can also cast a few spells from his original arsenal. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Bolt * Soulrot * Hand of Darkness * Acid Rot * Pandemic * Blightfire * Curse of Weakness * Curse of Agony * Vampire Bats * Animated Daggers * Summon: Undead Knight * Summon: Haunting Shade * Lich * Lifetap * Spike of Disease * Possess * Charm Mind * Mind Shock * Explosion * Indignation * Tidal Wave * Ground Dasher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: 'Theme: ' * Dead Sea * Organization XIII 'Battle Theme: ' * Sinister Sundown (When he was Alive) * Rage Awakened (Main Theme) * Prisoner of Fate (Used in one fated battle) Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Zombie Category:Demon Hunters Category:Darkness User Category:Keys of Destiny Category:Necromancers